Alarido
by Ivorosy
Summary: No nació siendo malo, pero el deseo por obtener poder fue más fuerte; lo corrompió y lo destruyó. Uno de los grandes señores de Númenor, cuyo error fue haber aceptado aquel anillo. Las pesadillas comenzaron, y todas, sin excepción, terminaban con aquel funesto y doloroso alarido.


_**Aclaraciones:**_ _J.R.R. Tolkien, amo y señor de la Tierra Media y personajes. Y claro está,_ _ **este fic participó en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de Mayo/Junio del chulo foro 'El Poney Pisador'. Puesto ganado: 2do lugar. **_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Violencia (moderada) asesinato y mención de sangre (no muy explícitos)._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Me he fumado algo y este churro fic ha nacido xD. No acostumbro a escribir terror; así que sí, soy una amateur y principiante en el área. Confieso que no tenía jodida idea de qué hacer, y empecé a divagar mucho, y muchos personajes, situaciones y localizaciones se presentaron como candidatos; pero entonces, reparé en el Rey brujo de Angmar y de allí no salí. Y esto ha salido, he aquí, pues, mi intento de fic de terror._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **1624.**_

* * *

.

 **A** **l** a **r** i d **o**

.

* * *

.

Poder. Fue todo en cuanto deseaste, todo en cuanto soñaste y anhelaste. No bastaba la corona, que ceñida, dorada y esplendorosa soportaba tu cabeza; porque ser sólo uno de los grandes señores de Númenor no te era suficiente. Siempre insatisfecho. El enorme castillo te parecía día a día más pequeño, y asfixiante. Aquellos bajo tu yugo, una masa tan pequeña e insignificante. Las piedras preciosas, el oro y la plata, que abundaban en cada rincón del palacio, tan diminuto y carente de todo valor.

Buscaste remedios para alimentar aún más tu ambición, y hallaste entonces la magia. Tan atrayente, tan interesante, sobraba decir que, rica en conocimiento. Y sabías, sabías muy bien, que el conocimiento también era poder. Y no dudaste en sumergirte en ella, en pasar horas y horas con tan ardiente afán de alimentar tu saber, que era como un pobre animal siempre anémico. Experimentaste, creaste, probaste.

No eras malo, pese a todo, no lo eras. Naciste (como todos) sin ese deseo terrible de birlar vidas. Antes eras incapaz de dañar nada. Tu tacto era afable, y cálido. Amabas a tu esposa, la solías acariciar con ternura; atesorabas a tu hija, que antes acostumbrabas a cargar entre tus brazos. Pero te ha tocado, a lo mejor, vivir en la edad equivocada; donde tienes que decidir por ideologías bastante opuestas; y que, ese deseo tan humano, propio de tu raza, el cual si no es manejado con cuidado, amainado prematuro, simplemente te posee. Y lo hizo contigo. Tu corazón, poco a poco, se pudrió en la codicia. Y entonces, has escogido el lado equivocado. Puede ser que siempre fuera aquel tu funesto destino, porque no tendrías mucha elección si el mismo " _Admirable_ " venía a ti tan seguido y te hechizaba con deliciosas palabras. Porque un rostro tan bello, el mismo que suelta tan bello verbo, no puede estar mal. ¿Verdad?

Y por eso no rechazaste ese anillo.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Es que te ha parecido tan bello y enigmático. Porque era un pieza exquisita, bien pulida, perfectamente hecha, la piedra de una perfecta tonalidad rojiza. Era irresistible. El anillo era un polo opuesto al de tu mano, e inevitablemente terminó en tu palma. Las prometedoras palabras de aquél que te lo ha dado han sido suficientes para convencerte de igual modo; siendo que, si tal obsequio viene del _Admirable_ , no hay razón para dudar. Porque te ha sonreído, y ha sido una sonrisa tan lozana y bella, que te inunda de paz y esperanza. No, no hay duda, no hay nada que temer. Y por ello, regresaste a casa tan confiado, feliz y saciado. No tardaste en poner a prueba tu nueva adquisición y del mismo modo, no tardaste en descubrir su auténtico y sobrecogedor poder. Y te puso eufórico. Porque finalmente, todo lo que deseaste, estuvo frente tuyo. Allí, pudiste saborearlo y palparlo. Todo era perfecto. Te sentías por ese entonces pleno, nada podría ir mal, ¿o no? Mientras el anillo abrazara tu dedo índice, nada podría haber ido mal.

Pero entonces, inició. E inició lento, despacio, de una manera que con facilidad pasaba como la más silenciosa e incauta enfermedad:

Estabas en medio de la noche. Sin luna, sin estrellas; en medio de un bosque, de ramas torcidas, de troncos de aspecto decadente, malo. Y no había sonido alguno, era como si éste no existiera. Te preocupaste. Todo estaba tan callado. Hablaste, comenzando a sonar desesperado, esperanzado de oír de vuelta alguna réplica. Pero nada. Ni el ruido de animal o de insecto. Sólo tus sonidos eran audibles: El crujir de las hojas secas que pisabas, el cómo tragaste saliva, tu respiración que poco a poco se notaba agobiada. Hacía tanto frío. Caminaste largo rato, con la certidumbre de encontrar algo o alguien. Te percataste (o quizá imaginaste), que luego de un rato alguien te seguía, y al virar solamente eras tú y aquellos árboles. Te empezaste a angustiar, empezaste a temer. El viento sopló y el primer sonido que no fuera tuyo retumbó. No, más bien, chilló. Porque fue un grito tan aterrador que te caló. Penetró profundo a tus oídos y sentiste enfriar desde la punta de los dedos de tus manos, hasta llegar gélido al corazón.

Despertaste, sudando frío. Una pesadilla, te dijiste. Solamente eso, una pesadilla. Una demasiado real. Y ese grito. Por ese entonces no supiese que clase de criatura haría tal alarido, pero fue uno que se te quedó grabado, profundo y sin remedio. Incluso la sombra del recuerdo te hacía estremecer, te hacía tiritar y quererte ocultar. La primera pesadilla, una de tantas. Así fue por muchos años, poco a poco, de cuando en cuando, venían a ti para atormentarte, torturarte. No siempre era un bosque el escenario; otras veces eran pasillos oscuros, alumbrados únicamente con llamas rojas; pasillos infinitos y sofocantes con olor a muerte, a secreciones. Paisajes inhabitados, yermos, secos; donde el cielo con tonalidades grises y negras reinaban, donde el viento soplaba y era muy caliente o muy frío. Las aguas eran negras, hedían a putrefacción; almacenando óbito. En medio de densas neblinas, donde eras apenas capaz de discernir la mano frente a ti. Los muertos a veces abrían lo ojos, no poseían pupilas; pálidos, infectos, helados, te querían poseer; atraparte con esas huesudas, pálidas y turbadoras manos, arrastrarte con ellos. Sí, muchos escenarios, y todos (sin excepción), finalizaban con _ese_ grito gutural.

Y así fue largo tiempo, padeciendo de aquellos suplicios nocturnos. Comenzaste a cambiar. Ya no salías, no permitías que _anar_ tocara tu rostro, empezaste a temerle. Tu trato para aquellas que más amabas iba desapareciendo, alejándolas. El color de tu piel se iba apagando año tras año; las noches sin sueño iban en aumento, pues temías incluso parpadear. Tu aspecto iba siendo más similar al de un enfermo; blanco, casi fantasmagórico. Encerrado, confinado. Probablemente era la falta de sueño, o a lo mejor que perdieras contacto con el mundo exterior, o quizá era ese anillo al te aferrabas como si fuera tu vida misma; porque nunca te lo quistaste del dedo, lo jugueteabas girándolo sobre el mismo, con ello intentando ahogar tus nervios; pero ni con ello, las ilusiones y pesadillas se detuvieron. Empeoraron y se hacían más y más reales.

Y así como poco a poco las pesadillas venían en las noches, iniciaron a hacerte visitas inclusive en los días. Ilusiones, te decías. Empezaron como ruidos dentro del palacio; constantemente te sentías vigilado, veías cosas que solamente tú eras capaz de observar. La paranoia hizo meollo. Largo tiempo padeciendo de aquella tortura en vida.

Tu esposa envejeció, tu hija también, pero tú no. Nunca tú. Estabas atrapado. Sin remedio, y antes de darte cuenta, te habías quedado solo. Tu esposa fallecida, tu hija que huyó de ti; la gente que servía en el palacio yéndose poco a poco. Ya sólo quedabas tú; tú y esas alucinaciones, tú y ese anillo. Ya no podías distinguir entre la realidad y la ensoñación. En un rato te hallabas tranquilamente tomando la merienda y al otro estabas recostado en tu cama, para descubrir al rato, que ni lo primero ni lo segundo fue real; o a lo mejor sí, ya nunca lo sabrías.

Pensamientos raros ocuparon tu mente. Muerte y desolación, gritos y desesperación, batallas y sangre. Antes de percatarte vivías tus pesadillas, salías en las noches y empalabas y degollabas a todo cuanto se te cruzase; pero no te importa ya, pues te decías que todo era un sueño. Ya nada te parecía real. Podías hablar con los muertos, podías verlos tanto como a los mismos vivos. Te hallabas en medio de una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte. Y ya casi no tenías voluntad ni conciencia de ti mismo. Sólo el anillo, era todo a lo cual te aferrabas; y sabías que era aquél que te susurraba cosas, pero ignorabas ese hecho y los sostenías con miedo y al mismo tiempo con anhelo.

Y llegó el día, el día que perdiste toda conciencia, y te volviste un siervo más. Ése día tu hija te había hecho una visita; visita que te animó. Parecía preocupada y deseosa por hacer el último intento de ayudarte, de acercarse nuevamente a ti; por primera vez en muchos años te sentías mínimamente seguro, bien como en antaño. Ibas a aceptar la ayuda, estabas a punto de tomar su mano. Y pasó. La cara de tu hija se deformó y se transformó en los espectros que tanto te aquejumbraron; se te echó encima, intentando arrastrarte con ella, pero no lo permitiste, tomaste tu espada y con ella le atravesaste la cara. Todo quedó en quietud, y pese a tener la cara atravesada por el hierro, tu hija volvió a ser ella, y lloraste. Pero no de tristeza o congoja, sino de risa. Porque te decías una y otra vez que no era más que otra pesadilla. Sí, era otra pesadilla, te decías. Porque ese cuerpo que yacía frente tuyo, desfigurado y manchado de carmesí, no podía ser realmente tu hija. No podía. Aún así, lloraste por segunda vez, ahora desesperado. Finalmente, habías comprendido que aquello no era una ilusión. El rostro del _Admirable_ vino a tu mente. Aquel rostro bello y afable, cuya sonrisa en un principio te inundó de paz y esperanza. Ahora se transformaba, y ya no era más una sonrisa amable y cálida; porque la habías confundido, porque era realmente una sonrisa maliciosa, y burlona.

Y sólo con la muerte de tu hija, es que por fin te has dado cuenta. Pero ya es tarde, muy tarde.

Tus negros, largos y rizados cabellos se opacaron, tu carne se iba haciendo intangible, todo sentimiento desapareció. Y para lo último que tuviste conciencia, fue para escucharte dar un alarido. _Ese alarido que siempre oías en tus pesadillas._


End file.
